


Stubborn ass

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Obi-Wan being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Sometimes Obi-Wan just won't listen...to anyone at all





	Stubborn ass

“You have to be kriffing kidding me.” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the other incredulously as Obi-Wan limped around on the crutches, filling his bag.

“I’m not, its just a broken leg since the bone knitter is on the fritz Anakin. I’ll be quite fine to do my job with it in a cast.” The redhead offered warmly, being deliberately obtuse as the blond ran his hands through his hair and pulled on his curls.

“Master be reasonable, you’re not going to be able to run around like this. You’re going to be a liability and Cody and the rest won’t be able to focus on the mission at hand if you go out like this.” Anakin went for the jugular, he knew Obi-Wan hated to be a bother to his men even if he didn’t mind worrying them.

To his cautious hope, Obi-Wan stopped for a few moments, musing over that before he shook himself. “No I will just hang back in command. I’m just not going to go to the front and remain near the evac shuttles should something happen. Therefor solving the mobility issue as I will be able to get myself to them.” He smiled, lifting his bag up on his shoulder and then taking his crutches. “There, ready.” He headed for the doors and Anakin followed him.

There was no way this was on level.

He couldn’t even imagine the council signing off on thi-Windu meet them outside the room, the Korun’s arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at Obi-Wan. “Really Kenobi?” The bald man growled quietly.

Obi-Wan DIDN’T have permission!

Vindication for Anakin!

“Come now Mace, its a simple mission and I will be with my commander.” Obi-Wan offered brightly, heading down the hall on the crutches with both the master and knight following him.

“You are allowed to take breaks to recover Obi-Wan, you are aware of this? I am sure that everyone on the entire council told you after you said you were going back out.” Mace grunted out before pointing at Anakin. “And I wager even knight Skywalker told you it.”

Anakin shot him a look but nodded. “I did. He’s just not listening. I even told him he was going to be a burden to his men and a distraction.”

Mace Windu’s brown went high at that, recognizing the desperate attempt Anakin had thrown in with that before looking down at Obi-Wan as the man moved as fast as he could on the crutches. “And still you think this is a good idea?”

Chortling faintly, Obi-Wan gave a burst of speed on his crutches and reached the elevator that would bring them to the hanger faster then the other two. “I think I’ll manage just fine.” He smirked as he hit the button.

Only to be confronted with a wide eyed Ahsoka in the elevator when it opened, who stared at him as if he was a Sith. “No.” Was all she said.

Obi-Wan outright laughed at that, the bastard, and slipped into the elevator beside her, smiling even as Anakin and Mace joined them. “Hello to you too Ahsoka.”

“Please tell me you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing Master Obi-Wan.” She stared at at him, her lekkus twitching in sudden agitation.

“Alright, I’m not going to tell you then.” Obi-Wan smirked at her groan as the elevator brought them down to the hanger and Obi-Wan instantly scuttled towards the shuttle where Cody and the rest of the 212th seemed to be doing inventory and reloading.

“Obi-Wan, see reason!” Mace tried one last time.

His voice caught Cody’s attention and he turned around to look at the Jedi’s approaching, amber eyes slowly widening up.

“Oh Mace, I’m fine, this is going to be fine.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

From the despairing look on Cody’s face and the way his men were shifting, they were clearly not in agreement with their General’s assessment of his condition.


End file.
